A Feeling Called Love
by Moonlight Tears of Angel
Summary: A love story... When one feels love... no one can stop it... Love conquers all... even after all odds love will always triumph... A Story of Hatori's undying love... A love story....


A Feeling Called Love By: Moonlight Tears  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket (FURUBA). It is the creation of its respective owner. Other ideas are made by me... Arigato Gozaimasu... [Thank You Very Much].  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: What can I say.... Let's see.... Well this fan fiction is made because.... well... I had this really weird dream and somehow I realized that an idea popped in my mind... And that's it... I decided to make this little fic... I just hope you guys will enjoy my little fic.... And, oh yeah... I've never fallen in love... so it might be that some feelings might be exaggerated or somehow it lacks the feeling... Honto ni Gomen-nasai... [I'm really very Sorry... ^-^;;;]... hehe... R&R guys...  
"What is it when people fall in love.... There is a pure intention..... An intention to love.... To love.... with a pure heart... Even if there is a risk of being hurt... That's why... It is a mystery.... Always will be.... "  
FLASHBACK:  
  
~*~ 1st Memory Flash ~*~  
  
Hatori: "Kana..."  
  
Kana: "Hai.... Hatori-san..."  
  
Hatori: "Ai... Ai....Aish.."  
  
Kana: "Hai.... Hatori-san... Aishiteru...."  
  
Hatori: "Then will you marry me... Kana...."  
  
Kana: "Hai, Hatori.... I will" *tears rush out of Kana's eyes...*  
  
Hatori: "Kana..."  
  
Kana: "I'm just so happy... to be have met you.... and to be in love with you..."  
  
Hatori: "Hai.... me too... Then we will announce our engagement to Akito and the Family..."  
  
Kana: "Hai... Hatori...." *hugs..*  
  
~*~2nd Memory Flash~*~  
  
*they are in front of Akito, the master of the house...*  
  
Akito: "No..."  
  
Akito: "I cannot Allow this Marriage.... I forbid it..." *throws the table with vase... and the vase breaks and it hits Hatori's eye..*  
  
Akito: "Ha...Hatori... IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF HATORI'S EYE BECOMES BLIND THEN IT'S YOU FAULT..." *Akito starts Yelling...*  
  
Shigure: "Akito... what happened... HATORI!" *Shigure enters and sees what has happened... and runs to stop Akito... A little girl of about 7 was also looking at the door at what has happened... *  
  
Shigure: "Kana! Take Hatori...." *Shigure yells.*  
  
Akito (rampaging):"Let go of me! Its your fault this has happened... IT'S YOUR FAULT..." *Akito continues to shout and Kana was shocked... and cannot speak...*  
  
~*~3rd Memory Flash~*~  
  
Akito (very calmly):"You want to relieve her of her misery... don't you? Then your power comes in handy... Hatori..."  
  
Akito: "You know that you are the only one who can relieve her..."  
  
[Hatori: I cannot do anything... I cannot even protect the one I love...]  
  
Kana: "Hatori... I am so sorry... forgive me... It's all my fault... that your eye is hurt... forgive me..." *She said shocked and crying... blaming herself for Hatori's fate...*  
  
Hatori: "Its okay... I'll relieve you now...You'll be okay..."  
  
Kana: "Hatori... I am sorry..."  
  
Hatori: "It's okay, Kana..."  
  
Kana: "I love you... Hatori..." *And Hatori erases her memory...*  
~*~4th Memory Flash~*~  
  
Shigure: Hatori...  
  
Ayame: Shigure! You must tell Hatori... Kana just left...  
  
Shigure: It'll bring Hatori more sadness... just let it be...  
  
Ayame: Hatori...  
  
*Suddenly Airiz, the little girl suddenly entered and went near Hatori.."  
  
Airiz (softly and in a small voice...): Ha.. To.. Ri.. -chan....  
  
Shigure: Lady! Lady Airiz....!  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan... Tori-chan... why are you crying... why are you sad...?  
  
Hatori: Lady...  
  
Airiz: Don't call me 'Lady...' call me Airiz...  
  
Hatori: Airiz... don't worry... it is nothing...  
  
Airiz: You know... people don't usually cry... when there is nothing... is it about Kana-chan?  
  
*Hatori was rather surprised upon hearing such words from a 7yr. old girl...*  
  
Hatori: Airiz-chan... When you grow old.. You'll fall in love... and when love has left you... somehow... you'll feel hurt and you'll feel all alone and sad...  
  
Airiz: Then... Don't cry anymore... Tori-chan... Don't be sad... I'll stay here... I'll be here beside you so you won't be alone anymore....  
  
*Then Airiz hugs Hatori...*  
  
Hatori: Airiz...  
  
*Hatori cries harder hugging Airiz*  
  
Shigure: Hatori... Airiz..  
  
Ayame: Hatori... Lady...  
  
*both of them were looking at the scene... troubled and a bit relieved..*  
~*~5th Memory Flash ~*~  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan! Tori-chan... look... look... its pretty... *points at the field of flowers...*  
  
Hatori: Yes... Yes... fantastic...  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan... Tori-chan... this is for you... *gives Hatori a crown of flowers...*  
  
Hatori: I feel stupid... ^o^; ; ;  
  
Airiz: Hee... You are cute... Tori-chan... *jumps to hug Hatori*  
  
Hatori: Airiz... umpf... Are you okay...  
  
Airiz: Of course... I am... when I'm with you I always feel okay !... *smiles softly...*  
  
Hatori: Yes... Me too... always... *smiles*  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan... You are really nice...! I really really like you! *kisses Hatori on the cheeks and hugs him tightly*  
  
Hatori: You too... Aishiteru... Airiz.. *hugs her as well*  
  
Shigure: Hatori... he's recovered...  
  
Ayame: Yes... and Airiz was the key to all this...  
  
Shigure: But if Akito knows about this... Hatori... Airiz... both of them will be hurt...  
  
Ayame: Most probably...  
  
Shigure: I'll talk to him then... Hatori...  
  
*And Shigure talked to Hatori...*  
  
Hatori: I guess Airiz will like these...  
  
Shigure: Hatori...  
  
Hatori: Shigure.. What is it...  
  
Shigure: It seems that you are okay...  
  
Hatori: Yes... I am...  
  
Shigure: You know the consequences if Akito ever knows this...  
  
Hatori: Yes...  
  
Shigure: Then why do you continue to do it...  
  
Hatori: I....  
  
Shigure: You are replacing Kana with Airiz...  
  
Hatori: No... its different... I.. I..  
  
Shigure: It is Hatori... and to tell you if Akito knows this... Ayame and I only cares about you and Lady...  
  
Hatori: I understand...  
  
Shigure: But we are not forbidding you... we just want you to be careful...  
  
Hatori: Yes... don't worry...  
  
*THAT NIGHT HATORI WAS WITH AIRIZ...*  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan... Here is a gift for you... *Airiz places the silver necklace in Hatori's neck*  
  
Hatori: What is this for?  
  
Airiz: A gift...  
  
Hatori: But for what...  
  
Airiz: Because I like You... Isn't that reason enough...  
  
Hatori: Thank You... *Hatori hugs Airiz and kisses her cheeks...*  
  
*And they went to eat out...*  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Akito: I see... so it was true after all... Airiz... My sister... I am so sorry...  
  
Grand Master of Souma: Everything is as follows... Akito...  
  
Akito: Yes... *Master leaves* Kairi...  
  
Kairi: Yes, brother..  
  
Akito: please forgive me... also tell Airiz that...  
  
Kairi: It is alright... I know she'll forgive you..  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
Hatori: Airiz... Airiz....  
  
Shigure: Hatori..  
  
Hatori: Airiz.. where is she... tell me! Shigure!  
  
Ayame: calm down...  
  
Hatori: Tell me, damn it! *reprimands both Shigure and Ayame*  
  
Shigure: She's not here anymore... we don't know... where she is...  
  
Hatori: Did Akito know... did he...  
  
*Shigure and Ayame looked at each other...*  
  
Shigure: Ye..Yes...  
  
Hatori: What?!? no..  
  
Ayame: Kairi's not here too... and Akito is also shocked... I don't think....  
  
Shigure: The Grand Master took the twins away...  
  
Hatori: How did you...  
  
Shigure: I overheard it when I was with Airiz... somehow she was really really sad... and asked me to give you something but I suggested that she give it herself...  
  
Hatori: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shouted in a mad fit*  
  
Shigure: Hatori! Calm Down...! Ayame...  
  
Ayame: Hatori! Hatori! Hatori!  
  
*Suddenly drops a small ring in the floor and collapses...*  
  
Shigure: Hatori... what sadness has befallen you... all those you love and all those who love you... they are taken away from you....  
  
Ayame: Hatori... Why does this have to happen... First was Kana and now.... Lady Airiz...  
  
*And they took Hatori and cared for him...*  
  
~*~ MEANWHILE ~*~  
  
Servant: MASTER AKITO... please be steady...  
  
Another Servant: Master Akito... you must be steady... tell the Higher Masters at once!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Grand Master: AKITO... AKITO... get a hold of yourself!  
  
Akito: Kairi... Airiz... Gomen-nasai [I'm so sorry]... please forgive me... *cries*  
  
Grand Master: Akito... you must not be like this! The future master of the Soumas must be strong and not as weak as something like this!  
  
*Akito looks and is still crying...*  
  
Grand Master: I have no choice... Akito... You are emotionally and mentally unstable... And this must not be! I am so sorry but I have to place you under this...  
  
*Places the **control gem** making Akito more ruthless and with stable in heart and mind...*  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Grand Master: please take care of Akito's health...  
  
*The **control gem** takes alot of energy in the body of the one, therefore they become sickly.*  
  
Hatori: Yes.  
  
*Hatori's attitude became so very cold... and I mean very very cold...*  
  
Grand Master: Then I shall go... and.. Hatori... Airiz...  
  
Hatori: Ah. Ai.riz.  
  
Grand Master: She wanted...to give this to you... *hands over a silver ring with a bright blue stone (like the blue sky on a clear summers day)* She told me that the gift she gave you was incomplete... this was missing... and she said she was sorry... *After that the Master left*  
  
Hatori: Airiz...  
  
* He then took off the necklace and placed the ring... he remembered that it was only the chain that Airiz gave to him that night... and he placed the ring he intended to give Airiz the next day... and placed it again on his neck... while he did this somehow he unintentionally let his tears flow...*  
  
Shigure: Hatori...  
  
Hatori: Shigure... Ore.. ore wa... [I...I..]  
  
Shigure: Shh... Wakatta [I understand].. I know how you feel... but why don't you just let it all go and live... as always...  
  
Hatori: Their memories... its hard to let go... but... Yes.. I'll live...as.. always... Shigure..  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ And the experiences with Tohru and everything has happened....  
  
All that has happened until Tohru was accepted by Akito... somehow... [^- ^;;;]  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
~*~ And now it is the present... where it was 8 years after parting with Airiz and Kairi...~*~  
Grand Master: Kairi.. Airiz... I am so sorry... forgive me... I bid you to return to... Japan... to the family and finish your tasks... leave Russia as soon as possible... and please release Akito of the suffering he has to endure and the whole family as well...  
  
Airiz & Kairi: Yes... we will..  
  
*And the Grand Master dies..*  
  
Kairi: We will return... right.. Airiz..  
  
Airiz: yes.. We have to finish our duties as the protectors of the Souma family...  
  
Kairi: Hai... [Yes]  
  
*And they left for Japan as soon as possible*  
  
*And they arrived in Japan...*  
  
Servant: Master Akito... Lady Airiz and Master Kairi have arrived...  
  
Akito: Good...  
  
Kairi: Akito-oniichan!  
  
Airiz: Oniichan! We missed you so much! *hugs Akito tightly*  
  
Akito: Kairi... Airiz... I.. I missed you so much... *hugs also and somehow he tries to break the **control gem** placed on him.. he let a tear fall from his eye*  
  
Airiz: How are you and... everybody...? the family?  
  
Akito: They are all fine.. my sister..  
  
Airiz: That's good!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Shigure: What is it real? Are they back here?!?  
  
Ayame: Yes!!! You heard me right Shi-chan!  
  
Shigure: That's good! I know someone who will be very happy... after all Kana is married already...  
  
Ayame: I'm sure.. hehe..^__^  
  
Hatsuharu: So.. the amazing twins are back....  
  
Momiji: Yay! Kai-chan and 'Aiz cream-kun' is back!  
  
Kagura: This is good news...  
  
Kisa: Ai-Oneechan...  
  
Hiro: Kai-oniichan...  
  
Rin: Airiz and Kairi...  
  
Ritsuko: Ha... this is a very good news! [GOMEN-NASAI! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY! GOMEN-NASAI! GOMEN-NASAI! *Souma, Ritsuko style..*]  
  
Shigure: I better tell Yuki and Kyou this news... and they may introduce Tohru-kun to them...  
  
Momiji: Hai [Yes] and I'll tell Hari-san I'm sure he'll be so happy...  
  
Ayame and Shigure: IIE! MOMIJI IIE! [no, Momiji, no!] we have special plans for that!  
  
Momiji: Sokka! [I see...]  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Airiz: *pant* Shigure... there you are... have you seen Tori.. iie [no], Hatori-san?  
  
Shigure: Well... he's not here... he's in his clinic... Why are you looking for him anyway... *pretends he doesn't know why..*  
  
Airiz: Well I haven't seen him yet... and...  
  
Ayame: You missed him so much that you want to see him...  
  
Airiz: umm..Well *blushes*  
  
Shigure: Well, You are still as cute as ever! hehe...  
  
Ayame: Then, we will bring you to him as part of our Super Handsome Flower Trio mission...  
  
Airiz: Arigato [Thank You] *sweatdrop*  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
*Then they went to Hatori's clinic...*  
  
Shigure: Hatori... I'm sick... please check me up... *acts sickly..*  
  
Hatori: Yameru [Stop It!] or I will pierce you again with a large Injection...  
  
Shigure: Oh.. You are so mean...  
  
Ayame: Me too! Tori-san..  
  
Hatori: What is it really that you guys want? I'm Busy...  
  
Shigure: Oh... so you are busy... then the patient we brought here will just have to go to another doctor.. *sigh*  
  
Ayame: And she did like to go here since she said you are a good doctor...  
  
Hatori: okay.. Stop doing drama and just call her...  
  
Shigure & Ayame: Sure! *smiles widely and calls Airiz*  
  
*Airiz enters* * Hatori was looking in the floor of the door when the patient entered*  
  
Airiz: Hello... How are you... Tori-chan.. iie[no].. Doctor Hatori Souma...  
  
*Hatori looks from the girl's feet to her face.. and recognizes her...*  
  
Hatori: Ai..riz... AIRIZ! *Hatori stood suddenly in surprise..*  
  
Airiz: Hai [Yes] It is me.. How are you?... I missed you... so much..  
  
Hatori: Airiz.. I.. I.. can't believe.. you've grown up... and ... so beautiful...  
  
Airiz: Arigato.. [Thank You] *blushes*  
  
Hatori: I missed you... very very much...  
  
*suddenly hugs Airiz tightly...*  
  
Airiz: You too.. *hugs Hatori as well*  
  
Hatori: I thought I'd never see you...  
  
Airiz: It's alright... I'm sorry I left you alone again... but I will be here...beside you always... from now on...  
  
Hatori: Hai... [Yes] *tears fall out...* Aishiteru... Aishiteru... Aishiteru...  
  
*And Ayame and Shigure knows that happiness has filled Hatori Souma's life again..*  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Momiji: Yay! Tohru-kun is here! And so is Yuki and Kyou...  
  
Kagura: Kyou-kun... *says with love..*  
  
Kyou: Ah... Ka..Kagura.. *turns to run..*  
  
Everybody: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hatsuharu: Konnichiwa..[hello]  
  
Rin: Konnichiwa... [hello]  
  
Ritsuko: ... [GOMEN-NASAI! [I AM SO SORRY!] I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!]  
  
Yuki: As always.. *sweatdrop*  
  
Kisa: Tohru-neechan...  
  
Hiro: ... Yo...  
  
Tohru: Hai [Yes]... Konnichiwa...[Hello]  
  
Shigure: Ah.. it seems that everyone is here...  
  
Ayame: Hai [Yes..] this is so good...  
  
Hatori: Yosh [good!]... Konnichiwa Minna! [Hello Everybody...]  
  
Ayame: Ah.. Hatori... You never bring yourself to really come here to this house... how come?  
  
Shigure: Is it because... ah... Wakatta.. Wakatta! [I understand, I understand...]  
  
*Shigure said teasing Hatori..*  
  
Momiji: Is it because Lady is here? I never knew Hatori was... I did not know it was real...  
  
Hatori: Shigure... Yurusen [Shut Up!] Momiji...  
  
Tohru: Uh.. this is the first time I've really seen Hatori-san very happy?  
  
Shigure: Its because.. of someone....  
  
Hatori: Shigure..  
  
Shigure: Hai [yes].. Gomen [sorry]...  
  
*suddenly they heard noises of people rushing to come down..*  
  
Voice one: I'll beat you... I am more capable of running faster...  
  
Voice two: No way! See.. I just outrunned you!  
  
Voice one: I'll still win..  
  
Voice two: You'll never...  
  
Voice three: Lady... the Master wants to see you...  
  
Voice two: Oniichan [brother]... please go down before me..  
  
Voice one: Hai! [Yes].. You better hurry up... they are going to wait long...  
  
Voice two: Yurusen..[Shut Up]  
  
Voice one: hehe.. See Ya..  
  
Voice two: Yup...  
  
*And the person appeared from the long stairs to the people downstairs waiting for them...*  
  
Kairi: Ah.. so you guys are already here.. and with complete attendance... hehe...  
  
Shigure: Master Kairi...  
  
Kairi: Yameru [Stop] just call me Kairi.. ah... hello..  
  
*Kairi suddenly noticed Tohru..*  
  
Shigure: Ah.. Sorry.. Tohru this is Kairi... Akito's younger brother... Kairi this is Tohru...  
  
Tohru: Ah... Konnichiwa [Hello] I am Honda, Tohru.. Yoroshkun Onegaishimasu..[It is nice to see you!]  
  
Kairi: Ah... Hai.. I am Souma, Akira Kairi.. Yoroshi [good to see you..]  
  
*they both bow with respect for each other..*  
  
Tohru: I did not know Akito-san has a brother...  
  
Yuki: Not only that..  
  
Shigure: The real test will still come..  
  
Ayame: She always know how to look at people and feel their auras.. this she does as she wants to always protect us... She does this usually with girls..  
  
Momiji: Tohru can pass... Tohru don't be scared... she is really very nice you'll see..  
  
Tohru: Ah.. Yes.. *sweatdrops*  
  
Hatori: She's not that bad!  
  
Shigure: oh.. I am so sorry Hatori.. *teases Hatori*  
  
*And they heard someone going down..*  
  
Hatsuharu: Here she is...  
  
*Airiz slides in the rail of the stairs..*  
  
Airiz: Weeee.... AH! Ittai! [It hurts] *As she slid she got stuck and was scratched*  
  
Hatori: Airiz!  
  
Shigure: Still the same..  
  
Airiz: You're mean... *talks in a childish way..*  
  
Kairi: You always hurt yourself...  
  
Hatori: As Always... come here I'll bandage your wound.. *goes to Airiz and bandages her..*  
  
Airiz: Gomen [Sorry] *and sticks her tongue out* Ah... this is good! Everybody is here... Ah.. *notices Tohru*  
  
Shigure: This is Tohru.. Lady Airiz..  
  
Airiz: Shi-chan! I told you stop calling me Lady!  
  
Tohru: Ko..Konnichiwa [Hello] I am Honda, Tohru... Yo.. Yorosh.. Yoroshkun...[Nice to meet you!]  
  
Airiz: Ah! Konnichiwa [Hello] I am Souma, Airiz Kaede.. Yoroshi [Nice to see you!]...  
  
Yuki: Airiz-sama is nice it means... she likes her...  
  
Airiz: Of Course.... I am not scary or anything!  
  
Kairi: What was that about...  
  
Airiz: Well, nothing really...  
  
Kairi: I see...  
  
Shigure: I know you are wondering why somehow they look alike...  
  
Tohru: yes..  
  
Shigure: That's because they are twins after all...  
  
Tohru: Twins... Airiz-san and Kairi-san...  
  
Momiji: And Akito's younger siblings...  
  
Tohru: Ah.. I see...  
  
Airiz: Come on... You guys... Don't be so gloomy let's have fun..! Let's eat out! My treat!  
  
Everybody: Yay!  
  
Tohru: Ano..? [Excuse me] but how old are they?  
  
Shigure: 10 years younger than Hatori... *Hatori looks at him...*  
  
Yuki: A year Younger than us...  
  
Tohru: So about...  
  
Airiz: Fifteen [15]..  
  
Tohru: Sokka...  
  
Airiz: Tohru, let's be good friends shall we... and come with us.. the Souma family will eat out... *smiles gently and nicely*  
  
*Tohru's thoughts: She's very pretty! And very kind as well...*  
  
Tohru: Yes...  
  
Airiz: Yoshi! [good] Now all that's missing now is...  
  
Kairi: Akito-oniichan!  
  
Yuki: Akito..  
  
Others: Akito-san...  
  
Airiz: Oniichan! [brother].. please come now! We'll eat out with everybody and Tohru!  
  
Akito: Hai...[Yes]  
  
*And Akito went down the stairs to where they all are...*  
  
Airiz: We will go and eat out... will you come with us...  
  
*They were all expecting he'll be mad and all but it wasn't what they expected..*  
  
Akito: Hai. [Yes]  
  
*And Akito smiled... sincerely... and nicely...*  
  
Everybody: Akito! *they all exclaimed*  
  
Airiz: You all seemed shocked... *she suddenly smiled* I know... usually Akito is all stingy and all right...?  
  
*they were all quiet..*  
  
Kairi: That's a 'yes' right..?  
  
Airiz: It's because of this...  
  
*Airiz showed them the **control gem** that was placed on Akito...*  
  
Kairi: This was used to make Akito stable... and was to make him more ruthless.. but we promised the Grand Master that we'll relieve him.. release all of you from misery...  
  
Airiz: And we are...  
  
*She crushed the gem but the pointed edges of the gem pierced her hand and it was bleeding madly because it hit several nerves on her hand...*  
  
Akito: Airiz!  
  
Hatori: Airiz!  
  
Momiji: Aiz cream-kun!  
  
Tohru: Airiz-san!  
  
Everyone: Airiz-sama!  
  
Kairi: Why do you need to do that...?  
  
Airiz: Because somehow I feel that the responsibility is ours... Kairi..  
  
Kairi: Hai.. Hai...  
  
*And Airiz released the gem's powder and all the Souma's Miseries in the cold-warm breeze of sunset..*  
  
Kairi: We should heal this or you won't be able to eat as much as you can!  
  
Airiz: Yes! I know..*giggles*  
  
*And they used their powers to heal the bleeding hand both of them have..*  
  
Akito: Now that all this is done! Let's Party..  
  
Everybody: Yes!  
  
*And they all went to party out... But Hatori was feeling that Airiz was being cold with him so somehow he was quite sad... and he was looking at the stars.. at the veranda of the house..*  
  
Airiz: Hey there, lonesome guy...  
  
Hatori: Airiz...  
  
Airiz: Why... What's the matter...?  
  
Hatori: Well.. Its nothing... Its just warm inside I needed fresh air... *trying not to tell Airiz what he feels..*  
  
Airiz: I see... or is it because of me..?  
  
Hatori: What!?!  
  
Airiz: Have I been cold to you? I am so sorry... *hugs Hatori*  
  
Hatori: You've always read my mind... Airiz... *hugs her tightly*  
  
Airiz: Well.. Huh... *notices the necklace Hatori was wearing* You're still wearing that...  
  
Hatori: of course... I could not bring myself to forget...  
  
Airiz: Kana-san...  
  
Hatori: Iie [no]... You... Airiz.. You and only you...  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan... *looks lovingly at Hatori.. but notices something else* Another ring...?  
  
Hatori: This... ring... I was suppose to give it to you the day after you gave me this... but you were gone so I placed it here so that I'll always remember...  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan...  
  
*takes the necklace off and takes the ring with the red stone and places it in her finger*  
  
Airiz: It's small...  
  
Hatori: Of course! Its for children's fingers!  
  
*Then Airiz takes another ring from her pocket. A shiny light green stone was placed in it..and she placed it instead of the red one...*  
  
Airiz: That's better... It's mine.. keep it.. that is very important..  
  
Hatori: Airiz... Thank You...  
  
Airiz: Tori-chan... Thank You too...  
  
Hatori: I missed... you... And I ... I...  
  
*suddenly Airiz's finger was covering Hatori's lips and telling him to keep quiet...*  
  
Airiz: You're always the one who did the talking... I just wanted to tell you that I've really missed you and... I also Love you very much... Tori- chan... no... Hatori...  
  
Hatori: You've never called me by my name... *smiles* I love you too.. with all my heart...  
  
*Then they were looking at each other with all love...*  
  
Hatori: Okaeri [Welcome Back] ... Airiz...  
  
*After then Hatori lowered his head to kiss Airiz's lips as a symbol of his love... And they share a passionate kiss under the moonlit sky filled with diamond-like stars...*  
"Love is patient... Love is kind... Love is gentle.. Love is warm... Love will always be a feeling... A reason to live for... An inspiration to live by... And a meaning stay alive...  
  
For I know that whatever may happen.. Even if its worlds apart... Or even trials and miseries... Love will conquer it all... Love will prevail... Love will triumph over battles and wars... I believe... In the name of Love..."  
Author's Note (Again...^--^;;;):  
  
I am so sorry! I just forgot to clarify some things...  
  
About Airiz and Kairi... they are a part of the Fruits Basket Story I made... This is just a side story to my real fic... About Airiz, she has mature sense of thinking so... that's it.. About the control gem and the powers of the fictional twins well they are all in my Real Fruits basket fanfic.. so... There I explained it all... See ya all! I hope you enjoyed this fic... R&R Please!! Arigato! 


End file.
